Superstar
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Falling In Love. This is the story of Apollia, the Goddess of Music, and a superstar. The cover is a picture of Apollia. Set in modern times. Told from Apollia's POV. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the Greek Gods and Goddesses, or any of the songs used.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Apollia, and I have recorded one album. It has gone platinum. I am this close to becoming a superstar, which is my dream. I have always wanted to become a superstar and make music.

I had a concert tonight and I saw Artemis, Peeta, and Katniss.

I hugged my sister. "Artemis! You made it!"

"You bet your ass I did! I've been so busy being a mother that I haven't had time to go to a single one of your concerts! Now that Katniss is a teenager, I do have time. Now get your ass on stage, soon to be superstar." Artemis said.

I walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, singing her song Fever, give it up for Apollia!" The announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went crazy as I started to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Fever by Victoria Duffield.) **

_Another headache, another heartbreak  
I try to sleep it all off but it won't take  
Another turn-around_

_Another let-down  
I see your lips move but there's no sound_

_Another slow finish, I'm gettin' lost in it  
I just can't keep my head from spinnin'  
I can't make this work right with or without it  
Why can't you just_

_Make your mind up, I'm dizzy  
You only ever disappoint me  
You're makin' me sick when you don't speak  
Boy, you're always givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're only givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're always givin' me_

_Another cold-sweat, another regret  
Another thing that I want but I won't get  
Another nice try, another alibi  
There's not a nice way to say this, it's goodbye_

_Another easy-come, another easy-go  
Another "we're done if you say so"  
I can't make this work right with or without it  
Why can't you just_

_Make your mind up, I'm dizzy  
You only ever disappoint me  
You're makin' me sick when you don't speak_

_Boy, you're always givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're only givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're always givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're only givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're always givin' me_

_My heart's in repair  
What you say, I don't care  
As long as you just say something_

_Let me know where I stand  
Am I in demand?  
Or should I just run while I can?_

_Make your mind up, I'm dizzy  
You only ever disappoint me  
You're makin' me sick when you don't speak  
Boy, you're always givin' me_

_Make your mind up, I'm dizzy  
You only ever disappoint me  
You're makin' me sick when you don't speak  
Boy, you're always givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're only givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're always givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're only givin' me_

_Fever _

_Fever  
Fever _

_Fever  
Fever  
Boy, you're always givin' me  
Fever_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That was great! I got you a little gift." My agent said after my performance.

Alexis Thornton, a music producer, shook my hand. "I'm the gift." She chuckled.

"She's gonna help you become a superstar. She's gonna make you a household name." My agent said.

"For real?" I asked in amazement. Alexis and my agent nodded.

Wow, this is amazing!

"You've got a great voice, and lots of potential. With my help, you'll become a superstar in no time." Alexis said.

I hope she's right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today I was in the recording studio, recording my second album, Prequel To A Promise.

I started singing the first song on that album, Wide Awake.

**(A/N: Song is Wide Awake by Katy Perry.)**

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake 

The second song on the album was called Titanium.

**(A/N: Song is Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia.)**

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

The next song was called Say Goodbye.

**(A/N: Song is Say Goodbye by Skillet**.**)**

_Things are changing _

_It seems strange and _

_I need to figure this out _

_You've got your life _

_I got mine _

_But you're all I cared about _

_Yesterday we were laughing _

_Today I'm left here asking _

_Where has all the time gone now _

_I'm left alone somehow _

_Growing up and getting older _

_I don't want to believe it's over _

_Don't say goodbye _

'_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight _

'_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I _

_And although we knew _

_This time would come for me and you _

_Don't say anything tonight _

_If you're gonna say goodbye _

_Do you remember _

_In December _

_How we swore we'd never change _

_Even though you're leaving _

_That our feelings _

_Would always stay the same _

_I wish we could be laughing _

_Instead I'm standing here asking _

_Do we have to end this now _

_Can we make _it_ last somehow _

_We both know what we've gotta say, not today _

'_Cause I don't wanna leave this way _

_And if it's over _

_It hurts but I'm giving you my word _

_I hope that you're always _

_Happy like we were _

_Happy like we were _

_Yesterday we were laughing _

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

_Today I'm left here asking if you're gonna say goodbye_

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you _

_Don't say anything tonight _

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

The next and last song on the album was called Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep.

**(A/N: Song is Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep by AFI.)**

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

"That was great, Apollia. You will be a superstar for sure. All you need to do is to get exposed. And I will make that happen." Alexis said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True to her word, Alexis got me exposed. I am now famous.

I am now a superstar.

My dream came true.

I am Apollia, the Goddess of Music.

And a superstar.

THE END

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review please! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
